


Bouquet of Roses and Memories

by orphan_account



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just open up the white album decorated with golden borders and cute cake tiles scattered all about it and you’ll realize why it especially mattered to the owners of the house.It was for a wedding that happened many years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a cute AU idea on the Discord chat and, at first, I was only going to draw it out; however, I went ahead and did a short story for it. :B

         Look at this photograph. Now look at this one. And the next? Browsing through the photo album on the simple coffee table, shots taken behind the scenes for the episodes and two movies which were created over time could be found here. This was work-related memories...ninety-nine point nine percent happy memories except, for Bob anyway, for the food fight incident started by Jimmy which resulted with Bob being pummeled by every darn pie being served for the “Jonah” wrap-up. A cute collection bundled into a pastel blue album for visitors to enjoy or for the owner to look back on it and then add more pictures inside.

         But, there was another album for non-work-related things which sat on the work desk in the bedroom. This album contained fun times and moments which were captured while the ones in the photographs were unaware of the camera, getting more natural events from them. Birthday party, church event, outings like to the campgrounds or out-of-town, sleepovers, holiday-related parties...things such as that. Anybody featured in the work-related photo album was, of course, featured within it as well.

         Finally, under that album, there was one more.

         This one was special...oh-so very special. Just open up the white album decorated with golden borders and cute cake tiles scattered all about it and you’ll realize why it especially mattered to the owners of the house.

         It was for a wedding that happened many years ago.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Bouquet of Roses and Memories_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

         Bob nervously stared at his reflection in the full-body mirror, sighing through his nostrils. Well, this was it. This was the day he had been waiting for, approximately, a year. Not only did it take a while due to getting everything organized (something which he did almost by himself until the others noticed how stressed he became), but he wanted to wait until the “Jonah” movie was taken care of first.

         ...in English, mostly money and time. As usual.

         He found himself glancing to the right and look at the view outside. All of his friends and his dear parents (bless their hearts) were out there, some sitting in their seats while some stood and chatted until the main event began.

         The “main event”...

         Bob shivered harshly as he shut his eyes and bit his lip by the sudden rush of anxiety increasing in doses. His head bonked against the cool mirror and remained there for, what it felt like, minutes. Bob’s stomach twisted and tangled itself endlessly while he prayed that he wouldn’t vomit. It would ruin today, and he couldn’t risk it. He simply _couldn’t_! Instead of getting the urge to run to the nearest restroom to get rid of his breakfast, a sharp hiccup escaped him, followed by a second and third and even more.

         “Oh,” _hiccup_ , “great,” he grumbled to himself in a flat tone before he hiccuped again. “Well,” _hiccup_ , “at least this is better than throwing up…” _hiccup_!

         He let out a long, quiet sigh...possibly as a mean to calm his nerves or just because he had to do something.

         Knock knock knock.

         Without inquiring who was gently knocking at the door, Bob miserably called, “Come in…”

         The door creaked open as a quiet voice squeaked, “Bob?”

         Immediately, Bob yelled in surprise and panic before he zipped behind the window’s red velvet curtain, covering his whole form. “Larry,” he almost -- _almost!_ \-- whined, “We’re not supposed to see each other yet!”

         “Oh, right. Sorry ‘bout that. Did ya...want me to leave?”

         From behind the curtain, Bob pondered if he should really tell him to go or to, well, talk for a while at least. He chose the latter, for he felt the need to do _something_ to calm himself. “No, wait! You can stay.”

         Another squeak came from the other male, “Really?”

         “Y--yeah, sure. Just...close the door just in case.”  
         “Got’cha!”

         Bob released a sigh of relief when he heard the door click, followed by Larry shuffling closer to where he hid. “...y’know,” he started, getting Larry’s attention, “I know we’re not supposed to see each other, but it’s getting rather hot back here.”

         “If it makes ya feel better about it,” Larry replied, “Archie told me that the whole ‘groom can’t see the bride in her dress’ is just an old wedding superstition. We should be okay!”

         He closed his eyes and poked his head out, feeling cool air hit his face as he did so. “Think so?”

         The tallest of the two hummed as a form of a response.

         Bob gulped hard. “Okay,” he breathed out. Ignoring how nervous he began to feel upon emerging from his hiding place, he took the plunge and then opened his eyes to Larry in…

         ...uh...?

         Larry was in a matching white suit, but...it appeared that there were a few additions made to it. Firstly, there was a light blue flower patched to the left breast of his jacket. He had a feeling that Petunia was the culprit along with the _second_ accessory which stuck out like a sore thumb. A long sash loosely hugged about his waist and tied into a big bow in the back.

         Bob knitted his brows at this. “What’s with your suit…?”

         Sheepishly, Larry grinned with a shrug. “I wanted to put more stuff on it, and this was what Petunia thought would look good.”

         “So it _was_ Petunia…”  
         “Kind of a collab with the bow though.”

         He blinked. “Oh.”

         Larry laughed lightly for a few seconds until it died out. His eyes, to Bob’s confusion, glanced down to the wooden floor of the church. He bit his lip with his buck teeth.

         Bob’s furrowed brows loosened a bit when he noticed how quiet Larry became all of a sudden. He took a step forward, shrinking the space between them. “Larry...?”

         A laugh returned to him; however, this one was weak, perhaps caused by something …”else”. It took a moment for him to recover his voice, but once he did, Larry said feebly, “Ya know Bob…I think it’s great how you’re so cool ‘n’ calm about today. Wish I was like that.” Larry felt his cheeks burn from shame and his brown eyes stinging and blurred from tears. He took a breath of fresh air and then finally looked back to Bob and confessed through a cracked voice, “ _I’m really scared!_ ”

         He had to fight back his own tears as some dripped from Larry’s eyes before he rubbed his eyes against his jacket before any more fell. So Larry was nervous about this as well? It was a relief it wasn’t simply him overreacting, but seeing the taller male like this _hurt_.

         “Wh--what if I screw up while we’re up there?” Larry was sniffling and stuttering, as much as he wish he wasn’t in front of Bob and on this particular event. “Ah--I don’t wanna do somethin’ that’ll ruin everythin’ we did for this!”

         Bob got closer to him. “I--I promise that you won’t.”

         “But I always do!”  
         “Larry, if I told you that I’m nervous about messing things up...would that help you feel better?”

         After two loud sniffles, Larry lifted his head from his jacket’s tear-stained collar flap and saw Bob with a tissue held out to him. He took the tissue and rubbed at his eyes as he stuttered, “Y--y--you a-- _are_...?”

         It was Bob’s turn to laugh weakly. “Yeah, my anxiety is showing its ugly head today!” He sighed; although a small smile came to his face. “But don’t worry,” he assured Larry, “I _know_ you’ll do great out there. Remember? We were practicing a lot at home just in case.” After he said those words, he prayed his words would soothe him. He couldn’t stand seeing him act like this.

         “Yeah,” he sniffed again and then smiled back, equal in intensity, as he replied, “that’s true…”

         “It’s gonna be alright.”

          Larry sniffed one more time while nodding. “Yeah, it’s gonna be.” Blinking away the final tears from his eyes, he murmured a tiny, “Thanks Bob.”

         Bob surprised himself when he matched Larry’s voice volume, “No problem, Larry.”

         The two silently turned to the window, watching the guests mingle and whatnot on the backyard of a local church during a cool spring afternoon. Both of them could hear the laughter of the kids, their parents, and close friends intertwining with chatter. Whilst Larry felt himself grinning, knowing his family was out there, expecting him, a portion of Bob still hung onto the anxiety of what would come as soon as they stepped out of the double door and on the grassy field.

         He sucked in some air, though it was shaky and hoped that Larry didn’t hear him; however, he had a feeling Larry _did_ , for Bob suddenly felt the taller male’s body press up from behind, followed by Larry nuzzling his cheek upon his head.

         “Don’t worry,” Larry said gently, “it’s gonna be alright.”

         Bob leaned back against Larry with another sigh escaping him. “Thank you.”

         “...Bob?”  
         “Yeah?”

         “I love you,” it was quiet, but Larry was sure Bob heard it.

         He chuckled softly and a smile returned to him. “I love you too.”

         They stayed in that position for, what it felt like, minutes. Sure, they were calmer now about going through with this, but they still didn’t feel prepared to venture outside. Not yet. All of a sudden, much to Bob’s surprise, Larry ended the moment by pulling away and clearing his throat with a cough.

         “Ah--I think I’m ready to go…” he announced.

         Bob turned to face him, blinking. “Are you sure?”

         Ignoring the small twist in his stomach, Larry beamed. “Yep! Want me to go out first?”

         Once again, he smiled. “Sure. You got your flowers, right?”

         “They’re in my dressing room. Are you sure you don’t wanna carry ‘em instead? They’re nice...”  
         “My allergies might make me sneeze the whole time. Besides, I know how much you wanted to toss them.”

         Larry made a squeaky laugh at Bob’s reply, the sound causing Bob to blush at the oddly cute sound. “ _That’s_ true.” He turned to leave; however, just as he opened the door, Larry turned himself halfway to face Bob once last time. “Hey Bob?”

         He tilted his head. “Yeah?”

         It was adorable -- everything from the softening eyes to the reddening of his cheeks, and to the warm smile which perfectly matched his voice which said, “I’m really happy that we’re gonna get married. Thank you for loving me...”

         Bob gaped as his eyes widened. That sweet behaviour and Larry’s words made his stomach flip whilst his chest fluttered with butterflies of all sizes, and goodness...he hadn't felt this intensity since Larry confessed his romantic feelings toward him.

         He winked, suddenly now back to his normal, cheerful self. “Meet ya out there!”

         Before Bob had a chance to say anything in response, Larry ran off, possibly to grab his bouquet and head out into their little world. He felt himself swallow a lump which formed due to Larry’s words, and then he blinked rapidly away the tears filling his eyes. At first, it was a small laugh but the laughter continued and a few tears successfully escaped through the corners, sliding down his cheeks.

         God, only Larry could do this to him. How…?

         The abrupt change in noise outside captured Bob’s attention. He went back over to the window just in time to see Larry heading down the aisle with his parents giving him away. Oh boy, Bob hoped his parents weren’t going to do that with him as well. That...would’ve been embarrassing.

         Huh. That bow in the back of Larry’s jacket looked like wings. Good idea, Petunia and Larry! Speaking of the two, Bob saw Larry reach to the front and immediately whispering something to his best lady, Petunia, who then snickered and whispered something back. The two, much to Bob’s worry, laughed. (Oh boy, what were they talking about…?)

         All of a sudden, from what Bob could tell from where he was, Larry looked down at his bouquet with a touched smile and then held it closer to his face, burying his nose into the white roses. Bob would’ve been right, for Larry felt his chest and stomach going wild in anticipation. He was so happy, so very happy!

         Bob wanted to be with him.

         So, after a quick check of his reflection in the mirror, Bob gathered up his courage, left the room, and then emerged through the double doors and outside into the spring air.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

         They had a professional photographer to capture the moments at the wedding, getting the important times such as the two coming down the aisle, the vows being made, and the kiss they shared in front of everybody. Others who attended the wedding also took pictures, much less professional-looking, but still precious and appreciated.

         Some photos contained simply Larry and his family, others had Bob with his ma and pa, other photos had the newlyweds, friends with the two (or one of the two), and the list went on and on. There were pictures of people eating a humongous cake, the toast during reception, and even the dance party -- which Bob (he admit) enjoyed a _lot_. He even successfully swung Larry in his hold for a little bit and secretly enjoying the mirth-filled laughter from him.

         Oh, and Junior caught the scene of Bob and Larry falling over with his camera. Pretty sure that’s how Bob got a bruise on his back…

         Larry, of course, soon tried doing a similar dance with Bob in _his_ hold. Much better, but Bob was starting to get dizzy after the first few minutes.

         Picture after picture, moments of this day were taken. At the end of the day, the final image was Bob and Larry leaving for their honeymoon in Bob’s car rather than a limo due to, uh, “reservation difficulties”.

         A small smile found its way to his face as his eyes stared at the photo album from the comfort of his bed after a long day of work. He flipped a few pages back and then found one he wanted to stare at more. He snuggled the side of his face into the pillow whilst his eyes suddenly began to close.

         **_Ka-click!_ **

         “Where should I put the food?”  
         “O--oh, you can put them on the counter. Thanks, Petunia.”  
         “No problem!”

         “...Larry, I’m back!”  
         “Huh...where _is_ he? The pizza’s going to get cold...”

         Bob peeped his head into the bedroom and immediately found Larry snoring on the bed, still wearing his Sherlock Holmes costume from the episode they recorded today (minus the hat). He looked over his shoulder and said with a lower volume, “He’s knocked out cold in here.”

         As Bob entered the room, Petunia poked her head in whilst removing her scarf. “Ooh, poor fella worn himself out.”

         He laughed lightly with a sheepish smile. “He stayed up late last night. Pokemon movie marathon.” When Bob approached the bed, he froze and blinked. There was an open book in front of him, and he knew right away what it was thanks to the big, blown-up photo which took a single page.

         It was of them on their wedding day. Larry was happy as _ever_ in it, holding onto Bob with crimson blush on his cheeks. He, meanwhile, was smiling over at the tall male.

         Bob found himself smiling as he picked up the album and closed it with care.

         Petunia joined him in an instant. “Is that your wedding album?”

         He simply nodded with a hum.

         “He sure loves looking at that. It’s really cute!”  
         “Wait, he does…?”

         Petunia took the book from Bob with a nod of her own. “Whenever we rehearse our lines here, Larry sometimes looks at this during our break.” She beamed a grin at him. “I swear the edges of some of the pages are worn because he looks at some of them a _lot_.” The woman’s grin suddenly softened. “He really loves talking about it, about _you_ , Bob. It’s the sweetest sight I’ve ever seen.”

         Bob’s chest fluttered and a tiny blush spread to his cheeks. “O--oh...I...I see.”

         “I think I’m gonna look at this while I get my pizza. It’s been awhile since I’ve looked at it.”  
         “...go ahead.”

         When Petunia left the bedroom, Bob glanced to Larry’s sleeping form.

 

_“I’m really happy that we’re gonna get married. Thank you for loving me...”_

 

         ...that felt like yesterday, didn’t it? The two of them have been married for many years now, but still, the feeling of it was remained _wonderful_.

         Thankfully, Larry didn’t accidentally wake up when Bob leaned in and pecked a kiss on Larry’s forehead, followed by planting one on his exposed cheek. “I love you, Larry,” he said. “Have a nice nap, okay? You deserve it.”

         Bob made sure to keep the door open a little as he departed, leaving Larry to rest for...well, however long Larry was planning on sleeping.

         Seconds after Bob left, Larry shifted in his sleep with a grunt for a bit, squirming ever so much until he finally stopped. A relaxed hum came from him, followed by a soft, “Love ya too, Bob…” before dozing off again.

 

* * *

 

 

**_end_ **


End file.
